


Sabine and Barda

by The_Fancier_Unicorn



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fancier_Unicorn/pseuds/The_Fancier_Unicorn
Summary: Uh this is a fic I wrote for my sister about her dnd character Sabine and her future husband Barda. Sabine is a human draconic sorcerer raised by warlocks, and Barda is a human evocation wizard.It's a naughty fic, eventually.





	Sabine and Barda

The schooner that carried Barda into port was only three days late making its journey northward, but based on the reaction of the herald at the docks of Evergarden, one would think he had been thought lost at sea a month. Barda noticed the lad scanning the docks frantically as the ship pulled into dock, and as soon as he stepped off the boat with his bag, the young boy rushed towards him, confirming his identity. Grateful that he was still expected, Barda agreed to follow him through the city towards Fort Fraxinus, where the city guard was stationed.

            He had hardly had time to rest his wobbling sea legs before he was shown a room in one of the Fort’s six towers, and no sooner than he had set his trunk in the corner was he whisked off again by another errand boy to meet with the Guard Captain. It was at that meeting that he first met Sabine.

            The captain’s office covered an entire floor of the southernmost tower, and was outfitted nicely, but modestly. When Barda entered he was greeted by Guard Captain Whitewood, an older man with a wizened look about his face that disguised his wiry muscles underneath his armor. To his right he introduced Ophine Galara, an elegant elven man, as the arcane advisor to the Grand Duchess Victoria. The other man bowed to Barda with a deep flourish, “It is a pleasure to meet the apprentice of Lord Evoker Aerabrinel. I have heard many things about you, and look forward to our meetings in the next weeks.” Barda returned the greeting, and while he was vaguely familiar with the man, he couldn’t recall his master ever mentioning his acquaintance.

            Guard Captain Whitewood cleared his throat, and gestured to a figure who had been hiding in the corner of an office, silently browsing the literature on the captains many bookshelves while the other men made introductions.

            “This is Miss Sabine Krane. Former Guardswoman of the Arbor Greene district, and recently promoted to Lieutenant. She will be in charge of this special brigade,” the captain introduced her.

            The woman in the corner turned towards him. Her clothing was simple enough, a simple belted green tunic, embroidered with the silver tree of Evergarden on the chest over light leathers. She had shocking white hair with the palest tinge of pink at the root, and her eyes gleamed like two golden coins. Her jaw had an elegant slant to it, and her lips barely betrayed some kind of tragedy that had befallen her in the past. She reached out a small hand to shake Barda’s. He took a step towards her and stretched his hand out, smiling gently.

            “Barda Mournhill. Second Evoker of the White Tower Magisters.”

            “Sabine Krane. Lieutenant Guardswoman.”

 


End file.
